


[PODFIC] No Need to Say Goodbye

by analise010



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010
Summary: Set just before the 2019 UEFA Champions League Final.With the 2018/2019 season is coming to a close, everyone is focused on the Champions League Final. Vincent has one last question for Christian before he flies off to Madrid, and it’s one that carries the weight of an uncertain future on its shoulders.





	[PODFIC] No Need to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Need to Say Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006465) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit). 

> Made for Itsadrizzit, the best girl and the light of my life

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bFootball%20RPF%5d%20No%20Need%20to%20Say%20Goodbye.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3 here](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bFootball%20RPF%5d%20No%20Need%20to%20Say%20Goodbye.mp3)** || Size: 9.5 MB || Duration: 00:12:26


End file.
